Daisy Girl
by crazy-beautiful-angel
Summary: Remus Lupin comes to his old lover's funeral after she committs suicide. When he meets her son, Draco, he wants to know the old tale. Remus tells him the sad story of forbidden love and family ties. NarcissaLupin ON HIATUS BUT WRITNG!
1. Prologue

Draco Malfoy was sitting on a velvet green chair in the funeral home. There was no family left there for him. His mother was dead, Avada Kedavra curse by suicide. His father was in jail, for using numerous Unforgivable Curses. Aunt Bella and Uncle Rudolph were on the run, doing something for the Dark Lord. Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted he hadn't met in his whole life. Grandmother Black died when he was two years old and Grandfather Black went missing some fifteen years ago. Grandmother and Grandfather Malfoy were dead as well. He had no close people anymore. Pansy, she wanted to be closer but Draco wasn't about to let her. Crabbe and Goyle were a pair of baboons; they were only good when Potter and his friends couldn't do defensive spells. Mother always understood. Who was he supposed to talk to her now?

Just then his old professor, Remus Lupin came in, wearing his least shabby black dress robes. What did that werewolf have to do with his mother? He went to her casket. He touched her dead hand! "What are you doing, Werewolf?" Draco screamed out to Lupin. "I'm paying my respects to your mother, Mr. Malfoy," he said coolly to Draco. "Why are you here? You didn't even know my mother! She hated scum like you!" Draco replied.

"On the contrary, Mr. Malfoy. I knew your mother very well at one point. Because she was related to one of my friends I got to know her very well. We lost all contact when she was forced into marriage because your grandparents didn't agree with me seeing her."

"My mother wasn't forced into marriage you filthy werewolf liar! She loved my father!"

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy? Do tell me what you know on the matter?" Lupin said in an amused sort of voice. He walked back to the casket holding Narcissa Malfoy. He started to caress her silver blond hair. He found a bruise on her beside her ear. Wasn't the Avada Kedavra curse supposed to be painless with no physical effects except death? How did she get that bruise? Was it always there? Did that husband give it to her? "Mr. Malfoy, do you know how your mother got this bruise? He asked Draco. Much to his surprised, Draco responded.

"Yeah, I do. Probably when they had a huge fight when I was three. My father was making a deal that my mother didn't approve of. He told her it was none of her business what he did for business. He threw her against the wall," Draco said, looking at the floor.

Draco thought about it. He would like to know about his mother…it would only be a bit of a pain.

"Professor Lupin, can you tell me about my mother?" he asked. To his surprise, Lupin sat in the other green chair beside him

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Do you want to know it in case it will help you decipher why your mother committed suicide?" he asked. Malfoy shook his head, yes.

"Alright," Lupin said. "I shall tell you. But this isn't a happy story."


	2. Where My Story Begins

**Daisy Girl**

**Chapter 1-Where My Story Begins**

**A/N: **Here is my long-awaited first chapter of Daisy Girl. The whole story is going to be from Remus's point of view. So, here is Chapter 1!

* * *

My story really begins on the day that my best friend, Sirius Black, moved out of his house in London to live with my other friend, James Potter. It was August 14th. You might wonder how Narcissa Malfoy weaves into this. Well, the answer is actually quite simple. She was Sirius's cousin. Her, her parents and her sisters, Bellatrix and Andromeda, were visiting their Aunt Matilda, Uncle Wesley and their cousins, Sirius and Regulus. I and my friends were moving Sirius' stuff out of his house. Since I was a half-blood, I was not allowed to enter the Black house. So Sirius and James were getting the stuff and I was bewitching it. It was high afternoon when Narcissa walked out of the house. 

In her hands were a cigarette and a lighter. She lit the cigarette and took a drag out of it. She brushed her silver blonde hair out of the way and looked around. Her brilliant blue eyes were scanning the muggle houses on the street. She obviously wasn't fascinated by the view. She kept on smoking, filling the air with the stench that came out. I was quite sensitive to the smoke, it burned my eyes and poisoned my lungs. Sirius could tell that I hated it and tried to stick up for me.

"You do know that Aunt Leonora will kill you if she catches you smoking?" he told her, not for her own sake but only to get her out of our faces.

"My mother doesn't give a damn about what I do as long as I don't marry trash," Narcissa responded cooly. She took another drag of her cigarette.

"Well, can you do whatever your mother doesn't give a damn about somewhere else? We're gonna die of suffocation!" he yelled to his cousin. Narcissa decided to give up. She flickedher cigarette on the street.Then she rolled her eyes and slinked back into the house.

"Bitch of a cousin," Sirius muttered to us. "Honestly, who does she think she is? The queen of us all? My whole family's like that! Well, thank God that I'm moving in with Prongs until I can get a place of my own," Sirius said, slapping James on the back. James laughed and started to go back inside to take stuff out. Sirius followed him.

When she realised that her cousin was gone, Narcissa came back outside. "Hello, Remus," she said to me. "How are you?"

Narcissa Black talking to me was very suprising. You see, my father, Carter J. Lupin Jr., was from a very well-to-do pure-blood family like the Blacks. He was betrothed to Narcissa's father's cousin, Esmerelda Black at birth. But, he fell in love with my mother,a muggleborn,Leslie-Ann Waters, at school. He forgot about Esmerelda and my parents eloped in Hogsmeade village. But, when he brought his newlywed to his parents, they were shocked that he sunk so low as to marry a mudblood (those were their words)and my mother found out about Esmerelda. She did not leave my father, buthe was disowned by his family.When my grandparents told the Blacks about my father's marriage, they would not speak a single word to him for he disgraced their family forleaving a single witch with them.Sirius told me that Esmerelda never married and was found dead by her house-elf a week after she died.

So at school, no Blacks except for Sirius talked to me. Now, Narcissa Black, one of the most stuck-up of the whole family, was chatting to me.

"It's a good thing that Sirius isn't going to live with _you_," she told me quite rudely, taking a drag from her new cigarette."A Black is given an enchantment when they are born which prevents them from entering a mudblood house. Potter is pure-blood, so I guess Sirius knew that." She was silent for awhile then she started to talk when she realized I would give her no reply. She added, "So why is my dear cousin moving from us?" She sounded quite saucy.

"Because he hates you all and your pure-blooded mania!" I told her. "He doesn't think himself better than everybody else because he was born a pure-blooded member of the Black family!"

"Oh, so he's trying to _prove something_."

"No, he wants to get away from the lot of you," I corrected.

"Or both. He was always twisted. As soon as he got his wand in his house, he would destroy as many heirlooms as he could find. Aunt Matilda had to hide the really valuable ones in high-security locked drawers in case he used a Summoning Charm and would lock his wand in there as well. I suppose he wasn't helping you with bewitching because his wand was locked. Potter wasn't because I heard that he is a good boy at home so when his parents get notes from the school, they assume that they got their child mixed up," she told me. "Well, I have to go. Goodbye, Remus." Narcissa Black sneered at me then walked back into the house.

"Whatja tell you, Moony?" Sirius came up to me. "Bitch of a cousin.Well, I have to loud the stuff on Prong's broom then I'm outta here forever, I'll be free from being a Black! Oh, sweet joy!" I bewitched the last of the items and loaded them in the basket tied to James' broom. Sirius called out to his family, "Goodbye, bitches! Don't bother to write!" He laughed and headed into the London sky.

"Padfoot, mate," James started. "That was bloody brilliant! We'll have to tell Wormtail all about it. Where is the guy anyway?"

"Dunno," I said. "I think he said something about having obligations to someone. Speaking of obligations, I still have to pack up my stuff."

"Moony," Sirius said to me. "This is the last day of the last summer vacation ever. You don't need to pack right now! We'll just chill for awhile and talk about guy stuff like who we're planning to lose it to."

"What?" I asked.

"You know, which chick we are gonna lose our virginity to. C'mon, when we promised to be Mauraders, we said that at the end of seventh year, we would lose it someone."

"I cannot believe you don't remember Remus," James commented. "You can remember the properties of Moonstone but you can't remember the Maurader Pact? Well, I remember and I'm gonna lose it to Lily."

"Yeah, right," Sirius laughed out loud. "You're talking about Lily Evans, right? The girl's cold, man. She won't even let you stand 50 feet away from you. As I remember she said something about not going out with you if it was a choice between you and the Squid in fifth year. Like she's gonna just jump into bed with you."

"Opinions change, Padfoot my friend. You may never know if she thinks I'm the sexiest guy in the world right now."

"Yeah, right, James. You need to wake up, buddy," I argued.

"Well, who're you going to do?" he asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

"You're gonna stay a virgin until your fifty," he teased.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, James."

"Well, then find someone! You don't even have to like her. Just woo her, fuck her, and leave her," Sirius advised me.

"Oh yeah. Are you gonna use this logic?

"Yup," he responded confidentaly. "I'm gonna fuck the Hufflesluts from fifth year up." Sirius was know as a bit of a player by word of mouth in the girls' bathroom according to his cousin, Andromeda. And he did make out with a different girl a day.

"What about Professor Sprout?"

"Uhh...fifth to seventh year," he corrected with a nervous look on his face. "I mean, who would want to do Sprout?"

* * *

Did you like? Did you hate? Tell me! Click the purplish-bluish button which reads "Go" at the bottom of the page! 


End file.
